Entre o Sol e as Estrelas
by JuPJEWAL
Summary: O que você faria... Se soubesse que sua vida poderia mudar de um dia para outro? Iria sentir medo do que lhe espera? Talvez nem sempre seja fácil se adaptar. Talvez fosse mais fácil simplesmente fingir que nada aconteceu, continuar uma vida totalmente normal, se esconder de monstros, deuses e profecias... Afinal, viver entre o Sol e as estrelas não é tão fácil assim.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

Meu sonho começou assim;

Duas pessoas, um homem e uma mulher, conversavam numa clareira. O Sol estava se pondo, e já havia algumas estrelas no céu. O cara tinha a aparência de 17, 18 anos. Usava jeans, All Star e camisetas sem mangas. A mulher tinha a aparência de 20 e poucos anos, usava um vestido azul marinho com um pequeno decote, também não tinha mangas. Calçava uma sapatilha e levava um colar com uma estrela e o que parecia ser uma varinha, os dois prateados.

Pareciam ter uma conversa importante, como se decidissem o futuro de alguém.

O sonho poderia ser considerado até normal; qual o problema de sonhar com duas pessoas conversando? Até aí tudo bem, então percebi que o sonho não tinha som. Eu não podia ouvir o que eles diziam, mas sabia que era importante... E que dizia a meu respeito.

Eles passam por mim e o homem passa o braço em volta de meu pescoço, me levando junto com ele. Os dois param; eles se entreolham e voltam seu olhar para mim. A mulher coloca um colar em volta do meu pescoço. A corrente era prateada e o pingente dourado, com uma estrela e um Sol...

E então eu acordei.

* * *

**Dedicatória**: Bruna, Vic, Lilian, Rafael, Tiago, Caio, Ruan, Carllos Eduardo e João Victor.

Ér, minha primeira fic de Percy Jackson, espero que gostem.

Reviews, please?


	2. 1 Minha vida muda drasticamente

**Capítulo 1**

"_You know that I'm a crazy bitch,  
I do what I want when I feel like it,  
All I wanna do is loose control,  
But you don't really give a shit,  
You go with go with go with it,  
Cause you're fucking crazy rock-n…"_

Peguei meu celular e desliguei o despertador, me espreguiçando logo em seguida. Olho o calendário, preso em cima de minha cama; segunda - feira. Olho o relógio, 7:15.

Pera. 7:15.

Eu corri para o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido, depois vestindo uma blusa preta, short jeans e All Star. Peguei minha mochila e corri escada abaixo.

- Atrasada de novo, Julia? Pensei que já tivesse ido - Disse minha mãe.

Acho minha mãe uma pessoa engraçada. Ela tem cabelos castanho-claros cacheados e olhos azuis. Sempre foi desastrada, ao mesmo tempo uma pessoa muito boa. Perdeu o pai quando tinha apenas 11 anos, e a mãe quando tinha 19. Seu nome é Juliane, Juliane Araújo.

Ah, eu falei de mim? Desculpe-me, costumo esquecer isso.

Meu nome é Julia Araújo. Ju para os amigos, Jujuba para os melhores amigos e, é claro, Julinha para a professora de história. Tenho 13 anos, estudo de manhã na sétima série. Meu cabelo loiro cacheado vai até um pouco acima da cintura. Tenho olhos verde-mar; vivo em Long Island, com minha mãe.

Hum, o que mais? Acho que só.

- Já estou indo! - Falei, correndo para a porta.

Minha escola fica tipo, a uns cinco minutos de minha casa. Legal. Pelo menos eu não demoro muito para chegar lá.

Você deve estar pensando "Para que tanta pressa? Sabia que a pressa é inimiga da perfeição?" Digamos que a aula já havia começado há cinco minutos.

- Hey, Free Willa, o que você tem? - Disse Vitor enquanto eu, ele e Carllos nos dirigíamos à saída.

Vitor era magro e afro-americano. Tinha cabelos enrrolados e curtos e era esquentadinho: Sempre se metia em brigas. Era a primeira pessoa que tinha realmente falado comigo naquela escola. Ele tinha um irmão, mas este também não se dava muito bem com ele.

Carllos era o garoto popular, mas, diferentemente da maioria, era gentil, engraçado e atencioso. Seus cabelos pretos e os olhos verdes encantavam a maioria das garotas.

Continuei andando sem dizer nada.

Vitor se virou para Carllos, como se a coisa mais terrível do mundo tivesse acontecido.

- Eu a chamei de Free Willa e ela não fez nada, Carllos! Carllos, ela _não_ tá bem. - O senhor que saca as coisas muito rápido colocou a mão em minha testa, como se para comprovar que eu estava com febre.

- É... percebe-se. - O outro respondeu

- Ju... Quem te deu esse colar? - Vitor falou indicando a corrente prateada.

Engraçado... Eu não me lembrava de tê-lo colocado ou ao menos de ter visto em mim própria de manhã, mas sabia que era idêntico ao que a mulher de meu sonho havia colocado em mim: A corrente prateada e o pingente dourado, com uma estrela e um Sol...

- Eu não sei... - Falei, espantada.

- Aham, sei dessa. Quem te deu?

- Mas eu não s...

BUM!

A parede que do outro lado seria a rua mais próxima explodiu. Uma nuvem de poeira encobriu tudo...

- Vitor? Carllos? - Eu chamei entre tossidas

- Aqui! - Ouvi a voz de Carllos

- Vocêsssss não vão fugir de mim! - Gritou uma... coisa.

Tinha pernas como se fossem duas cobras, e dentes um tanto afiados para humanos normais. Vestia uma armadura num estilo em que me parecia familiar, mas ao mesmo tempo não. Segurava uma lança na mão esquerda e uma rede pendia à mão direita.

- Que coisa é essa? - Eu perguntei, quase que paralisada.

- Droga Vitor!

- O que eu posso fazer? - Ele tirou uma espada (Masoq) de não sei de onde e se lançou contra a... coisa, ah, tenho que arranjar nome melhor para isso.

- Dá pra dizer pelo menos o nome disso? - Eu gritei

- Dracaena! Feliz? - Disse Carllos, que estava segurando um arco (WTF?) e preparando uma flecha.

- Nem tanto - Eu resmunguei.

Ele atirou a flecha, que se alojou no ombro da "dracaena" assim que Vitor se abaixou, e a fez se transformar em pó.

Os dois correram para a porta, mas eu os fiz parar.

- Podem explicar agora? - Eu pedi (Nãão. Eu não ordenei)

- Vamos fazer isso, agora dá para esperar?

Nós três corremos então para a porta da escola, e eu os parei de frente ao portão.

- Podem explicar agora? - Eu perguntei impaciente.

Todos ficarem tensos.

- É difícil de explicar... - Começou Carllos.

- E daí?

Ele deu um suspiro.

- Ér... Ju, sabe aqueles deuses gregos, aqueles que você despeja informações encima da gente?

- Sei, o que tem?

- E se... Se eles...

- O quê? - Eu disse impaciente.

- Se eles estivessem vivos agora, em pleno século XXI. - Terminou Vitor.

- Haha, muito engraçado, podem falar a verdade agora.

- Mas é a verdade! Nós; eu e Vitor, nós somos meio-sangues: Metade mortal e metade Deus

- Deuses. Meias Deuses. - Eu repeti, pensando no quanto esquisito isso soara.

- Temos que levá-la para o acampamento - Disse Victor

- Sim, claro que temos.

- Pera, pera, pera. Como assim me levar para Acampamento? Aliás, que acampamento é esse? E minha mãe? - Eu teria continuado a fazer perguntas se não tivessem me interrompido.

- Não temos tempo!

Minha cabeça estava rodando. Semideusa? Deuses gregos? Eram aquelas as principais perguntas que me atordoavam naquele momento.

Nós todos entramos num taxi e seguimos para o leste da cidade, e eu continuava não tendo idéia para onde estávamos indo. Amanda, Nicole, Vitor e Carllos só falavam em um tal de acampamento, no qual o não sabia o que significava. Paramos no meio do nada, em uma pista que do lado direito só havia florestas e do esquerdo... Olha só, mais floresta.

- Para onde vamos? - Eu perguntei pela centésima vez.

- Você vai ver, dá pra ter calma?

Adentramos a floresta e em quinze minutos de caminhada chegamos à uma colina.

Amanda começou a subir e eu a segui. Quando chegamos no topo havia um tipo de portal, com letras que eu não sabia identificar que língua era mas que consegui ler: _Acampamento Meio Sangue_.


	3. 2 Eu sou filha de uma bola de gás hélio?

**Capítulo 2**

Quanto mais nós adentrávamos no acampamento - Se é que poderia ser chamado de acampamento - mas eu me encantava. Era tudo tão diferente de. . . bem, de qualquer coisa. Nós fomos à um lugar que Carllos chamou de 'Casa Grande'. Sentados na varanda, dois homens, um de cadeiras de rodas e outro com uma blusa de leopardo.

- Quíron – Victor chamou

O homem de cadeira de rodas se virou.

- Sim? Quem é ela? Mais uma meio-sangue, suponho.

- Julia Araújo – Eu disse

Quíron se virou para o homem ao lado e pigarreou. O homem revirou os olhos.

- Bem-vinda ao acampamento, Juliana.

- Julia. – Eu o corrigi, irritada.

- Certamente eu disse isso, July. A propósito, eu sou o Senhor D. – Uma lata de Diet Cok apareceu na frente dele. Ele a abriu e começou a beber.

- Senhor D. . . . Tipo, o Deus do Vinho, Dionísio?

Ele revirou os olhos de novo.

- É. Exato. Você devia ter mais cuidado com nomes.

- Carllos, Victor. Podem ir para os seus chalés. Bruna! – Ele disse, e uma garota de cabelo castanho, com mechas loiras, cacheados e curtos, magra, com olhos castanhos e óculos quadrado se virou para nós.

- Quíron! – Ela deslizou alguma coisa pra dentro do bolso. – Ér, precisa de alguma coisa?

- Julia é nova campista, por favor mostre o acampamento para ela.

- Pois bem então. . .

Ela começou a andar na outra direção. Depois virou pra mim e mandou um olhar do tipo 'você vem ou não, caramba?' e eu andei na direção dela.

- O que é exatamente esse acampamento? Por que eu tenho que ficar aqui?

- Bem, esse acampamento é basicamente onde pessoas como nós, semideuses, ficamos. Nós nos mantemos aqui porque se sairmos monstros aparecem, e monstros fodem com tudo. Sacou?

- Não.

- . . . Ok. Você fica aqui ou morre de um jeito horrível e doloroso. Legal?

- Talvez não.

- É, talvez não. - Ela suspirou - Deixe-me explicar. Você é filha de um deus olimpiano, um deus da Grécia antiga, com uma mortal. Os filhos desses deuses, eles atraem monstros, e diferentemente dos mortais nós conseguimos ver esse tipo de coisa.

- Como posso saber se sou ou não. . . semideusa?

- Oras, simples, você não iria entrar aqui se fosse uma mortal. Bem vinda ao acampamento, Julia.

Bruna me explicou como as coisas funcionavam no acampamento: Você ficaria no chalé de Hermes enquanto seu pai ou mãe olimpiano lhe reclamasse. Nós andamos pelo acampamento; fomos ver a linha de arco e flecha, equitação ('véi, aqueles cavalos tinham asas?), a parede de lava, uma arena de basquete, anfiteatro. . .

Chegamos a um lugar onde se podia ter uma visão quase completa dos chalés. Formavam um ômega, onde dois deles refletiam em prata e outro. Outro era completamente negro, como se as trevas estivessem se curvando para ele. Enquanto outro cheio de arames e pintado de vermelho-sangue.

- Então, como eu sei quem é meu pai? - Perguntei enquanto descíamos a colina para o jantar.

- Ele vai te reclamar, provavelmente ou agora ou na hora da fogueira. Geralmente é assim. Te vejo depois. - E correu para a mesa 6.

Jantamos fazendo barulho, os filhos de Hermes eram realmente muito engraçados. Contavam piadas realmente boas, e eu não sei como o suco que eu tomava permaneceu na minha boca. Depois de um tempo, Quíron bateu o casco e nós todos nos dirigimos à fogueira.

Os filhos de Apolo assumiram a cantoria. Alguns haviam levado violões, outros somente cantavam.

- _Your lipstick stains__  
__On the front lobe of my left side brains__  
__I knew I wouldn't forget you__  
__And so I went and let you blow my mind_

Eu cantei junto, porque cantar era uma das coisas que eu mais gostava de fazer, e eu conhecia aquela música de trás para frente.

Mas então, subitamente todos fizeram silêncio e me encararam. Uma luz dourada pairou sobre a minha cabeça, e uma lira brilhava holograficamente em cima de minha cabeça.

Quíron abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas então foi interrompido por uma seguida luz amarelo-canário e um caduceu apareceu em vez da lira, que ganhou a forma de uma lança, depois uma coruja e, por fim, uma estrela azul elétrico.

Todos ofegaram, e Quíron deu um passo para frente.

- Salve Julia Araújo, filha de Apolo, com bênção de Hermes, Ares, Atena e Nyx.


End file.
